Aye yaar Sun
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set on -case of Fifty thousand enemies


*Dedicated to - all my friends dn readers…Love u all…God bless u all*

**Daya** sitting on barber's chair…having foam on face…looked tired dn helpless…

**Abhi** standing infront of him…place left hand on his arm nd applying foam on his face with other…

**Daya** - dekho bahut ho chuka…aap das bar cream laga chuke ho…aur main das baar mooh dho chuka hu…abb mujhse is kursi pe baitha nahi ja raha (awwwww poor Daya)

**Abhi **chup chap applying foam nd not answering or simply ignoring his words…

Other man standing on left side of Daya - saab idher bhi lagaye…

**Daya** - _idher bhi lagaye ke bachhe…tujhe to dekh loonga main…khud itni baar lagaani pade to pata chale…_

**Abhi** - haan (how rude Abhi…tumhare Daya ne kaha to suna nahin usne kaha to haan:/) nd still busy in applying foam on his face..

**Daya** - aap meri jagah lelo main apki jagah le leta hu…

**Abhi** stop nd pointed brush towards him - dekho aisa ho sakta tha lekin hoga nahin…dn starts applying again - tum kahin se baal kaatne wale nahin lagte…thori der ki baat hai…ek baar aur karte hai hain…

**Daya** thinking - _ye Abhijeet Sir ne bhi kahan fasa diya…kuch kehne ka faida nahin...ye kahan sun ne wale hain meri…chup chaap baitha reh Daya…aur dua kar ke wo jaldi a jaye…._

**Man** - abb to wo Amrish ane wala hoga…

**Daya** thinking - _thank God…jaldi aja Amrish…aaj tak maine kisi ka inta intezaar nahin kiya hoga jitna tera kar raha hu…_

**Abhi** applying foam - ane do ane do…

Nd scene finishes there when tha Amrish came there…nd after that they solve the case…nd move towards their respective homes…

**Daya's home** -

**Daya** sitting on chair nd Abhi applying foam on his face - Sir…plz tees(30) baar ho chukka hai…abb aur nahin…bas…main aur nahin baith sakta…plz Sir…nai…aur nahin nd he tries to get up…

**Abhi** give hi manger look - tumhe karwane hoga Daya…its my order nd he push him towards chair nd forcefully make him sit there…nd start to apply more foam…

**Daya** had tears in eyes - nai…nai Sir plzzz…mujhe bechain ho rahi hai…plz Sir…nd he get up - m sorry Sir…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….he shouted in anger…nd again push him to chair…he stand pointed brush towards him…

**Daya** get up from chair again nd move towards door - Sir…plz ye brush door rakhiye abb mujhse…mujhe iska phobia na ho jaye…plz Sir…

**Abhi** moving towards him with brush in his hand - Daya…tumhe karwane hogi…baithoooo

**Daya** move his head back - nai…nai Sir naiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Nd he look around - touch hand on his face nd haan sapna…sapna tha ye nd he took sigh of relief…nd again fall himself on bed nd trying to sleep…

**After four days** -

**Sunday morning** -

**Daya** - aaj to Sunday hai…Abhijeet Sir ne bulaya tha breakfast par… kaha tha theek 8 baje pahunch jana…nd he check time - abhi to saade saat huae hain…niklta hu nd he move towards Abhijeet's house…nd stand outside his door after 25 minutes nd ring the door bell…

Darwaza khula hai Daya…a jao…Abhi shouted from inside…

**Daya** smiles - theek hai Sir…nd he opens the door nd enter inside nd move towards kitchen - are Sir kahan hain…he speaks looking around…

Main yahan hu Daya…**Abhi** came out from his room…holding shaving brush in his hand with foam on his face…

**Daya** shocked nd scared a bit - are S…Sirr app…nd he remember his dream nd wipe hand on his face…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - are tum aise dar kyu rahe ho…r u ok nd he move towards him…

**Daya** scared - nai Sir…age mat aiyae…rukiye aap wahin par…he speak pointed finger towards him in warning tone…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Dayaaa…kya hua…tum mujhe theek nahin lag rahe…tumhari tabiyat to theek nd he forward his other hand towards his forehead…

**Daya** move backside - main bilkul theek hu Sir…bas aap…aap ye brush door rakhiye mujhse…he speaks pointing finger towards brush…

**Abhi** give confused look nd than look at brush - are tum…nd he understand whole matter - _oh to Daya ko brush se dar lag raha hai… soch bechara us din kitna tang a gya tha…_nd a naughty smile came on his face on think something nd he speaks - are brush ye yaad aya…tumne itne din se shave kyu nahin ki…dekho daari kitni badi hui hai…kal ACP Sir ne bhi kaha tha na tumhe ke shave karke ana…

**Daya** - _are baap re…lagta hai aaj mujhe nahin ana chahye tha…mujhe Abhijeet Sir ke irade theek nahin lag rahe…lagta hai inhe shave karne mein maza ane laga hai nd he_ speak - main…main kar loonga Sir…aapko bhookh lagi hogi na Sir…mujhe bhi lagi hai bahut….chaliye aaj main apko kuch bana ke khilata hu…aap jaldi se shave kijiye main kitchen mein chalta hu nd he move towards kitchen…

**Abhi** - _beta main bhi Abhijeet hu…khoob samjh raha hu lekin aaj nai choduga_ nd he speaks - Daya mujhe itni bookh nahin hai abhi…aur khana hota rahega baad mein…chal lage haath teri bhi shave kar deta hu nd he hold his hand nd pulled him towards chair…

**Daya** trying to stop him placing one hand on his cheek - nai…nai Sir…main khud kar loonga Sir…

**Abhi** - are bas paanch minute ka to kaam hai yaar…baitho baitho…he speak hiding his laugh nd make him sit on chair forcefully…uthna nahin jab tak main nahin kehta…nd he move towards washroom…

**Daya** - _hey Bhagwaan tees baar….kahin mera sapna sach na ho jaye…kyu aya aaj main yahan…_nd he speaks - main to socha tha abb main daari rakh loonga…

**Abhi** - bilkul nahin Daya…pata hai kaise dikhoge daari mein tum…ACP Sir ghusne bhi nahin denge Bureau mein…he speaks coming from room holding towel nd shaving kit in his hand…

**Daya** - Sir…main keh raha hu na rehna dijiye plz…

**Abhi** place finger on lips in order to make him quite - ek dam chup… teen din ho gye tumhe kehte huae aaj karuga aaj karuga…abb bilkul chup…he speaks in strict tone…

**Daya** nodded head in yes nd surrenders…

**Abhi** smiles nd place towel on his chest nd start to apply foam on his face…

**Daya** look at him - Sirf ek baar…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya? kya sirf ek baar?

**Daya** - Sir sirf ek baar foam lagayenge aap…tees baar nahin…

**Abhi **raises his eyebrow nd laughs - kya Daya tu bhi…are abb kaun sa mujhe kisi ko pakdna hai jo tees baar lagauga…

**Daya** feels embarrass nd speak in low tone - sorry Sir…wo us din…nd his tone changes in loud - agar aap meri jagah baithe hote to apko pata chalta…tab se mujhe chair par baithe ghutan hone lagti hai Sir…

**Abhi** laughs - ha ha Daya…koi soch bhi nahin sakta ke criminals ko thappar maarne wala Daya khud itna seedha saada bachhon jaisa hai…jo bas barber chair se darkar abb shave bhi nai karwa raha itne dino se…

**Daya** embarrassed nd interrupts - nai nai Sir…aisa nahin hai…main bahut strong hu Sir…aap mujhe bachha mat samjhaye…wo to main aise hi…he speaks in confident tone…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - achha to ye baat…to theek hai dekhta hu tum kitne strong ho…aaj tees baar ho jaye…

**Daya** get up - nai naiii Sir…bhool jaiye maine kya kaha…plz Sir…he speak in requesting tone…

**Abhi** - are Daya…baitho to yaar…relax…are main mazaak kar raha hu…baitho…nd he ake him sit nd finish his Daari Banau Project…

**Daya** took sigh – Sir abb main chalta hu…

**Abhi** - are aise kaise…bhook lagi hai na tumhe…chalo khaate hai…sab ready hai…nd they enjoy their breakfast together….

**Flashback over] **

**Present day** - **Duo house** -

Both enjoying Maggie nd Coldrink while watching Tom nd Jerry (by muting TV as they were remembering their old days) after finishing their dinner…sitting in night dresses n sofa…

**Daya** - Ha ha ha Boss…aaj bhi jab main wo sab yaad karta hu na…to mujhe bahut hasi ati hai…main tumhe kabhi bataya nahin lekin aaj batata hu…mujhe to sapne mein bhi tum hi dikhte the…meri shave karte huae…shaving brush haathon mein lekar meri taraf badte huae…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kya…kya keh raha hai tu…he speaks putting Maggie in his mouth…

**Daya** being serious - haan boss…aur sapne mein tum Tees baar shave karte ho meri…

**Abhi** place bowl on table - abe isi liye tu keh raha tha ke _Tees baar nahin Sir_…itni buri shave ki thi maine…

**Daya** feels embarrass - haan boss aur nai nai boss…

**Abhi** give confused look - kya haan aur nai nai…

**Daya** - sapne ke liye haan aur buri shave ke liye nai nai…

**Abhi** laughs nd he place cold drink on table - achha main bhi tujhe ek baat batau…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - batao boss…

**Abhi** - main jaanta tha…samjh gya tha jab tu mujhe foam lagaye huae dekhkar dar gya tha…tabhi mujhe shararat soojhi ke tumhe phir tang karta hu…is liye zabardasti daari banana lag gya tumhari…mujhe pata tha tum aise hi react karoge…lekin mujhe maza a raha tha tumhe tang karke…

**Daya** shocked - kya …tumne apne is bachhe ke saath aisa kiya…I can't believe it Abhijeet…mujhe laga tha ke tumhe sach mein meri badi hui daari ki fikar thi is liye karna chahte ho shave lekin tum to dn he get up from sofa - nai dekhna mujhe Tom nd Jerry tumhare saath…dekho tum akele…dn he move towards his room…

**Abhi** - _are baap re ye kya keh diya maine…yaar Abhijeet kya zaroorat thi tujhe Harishchandar ban ne ki…manana padega abb…_nd he run after him - are Daya…ruk na yaar…meri baat to sun…

**Daya** entering his room - nai sun ni mujhe koi baat…

**Abhi** follow him - ek baar to sun le yaar…

**Daya** - kaha na nahin…nd he enters his washroom…nd closes the door…

**Abhi** bite his lip - ye to sach mein rooth gya…nd he move towards his washroom nd stand outside the door – Daya…m sorry yaar….maaf karde plz…

**Daya** opens the door little bit nd peeped his head out - ek sharat par maafi milegi…

**Abhi** smiles - kya…kaun si sharat…sab manzoor…

**Daya** give evil smirk nd forward his hand outside nd before Abhi understand something he pour all shaving cream foam on his face dn clothes nd run outside like kid by jerking him away…

**Abhi** shocked looking at him in mirror - are Daya…Daya ke bachhe… choduga nahin main tumhe….abhi batata hu ruk…nd he run after him picking up another shaving cream in his hand…nd caught him nd fill him with foam too…

**Daya** trying to remove himself - bosss…dekho galat baat hai…chodo mujhe…

**Abhi** holding his hand tightly - aur jo tune kiya bachhu…wo kya tha hain…he speaks applying foam on his face…

**Daya** hiding his face - ahhhhh Bossss…meri aankh…aankh mein pad gya…

**Abhi** immediately left him - m sorry Daya…dn he wipe foam from his face…aankh khol…

**Daya** place palm on his eye - aah…nai ho rahi…

**Abhi** hold him from arm nd drag him towards washroom - m sorry yaar…nd he wash his face with water - abb theek lag raha hai…

**Daya** open his eye that turn out red now - haan theek hai boss…dn he again close his eye tightly…

**Abhi** make him sit on bed - chal baith yahan…dn hold his head softly with one hand dn apply wet hanky to soothe his eye…nd Abhi's eyes too filled with tears on seeing his buddy like this…

**Abhi's POV** - kaise time nikal jata hai pata hi nai chalta…aaj jo kissa Daya ne yaad kiya…aise laga jaise barso beet gye ho…Sir kehta tha mujhe tab ye aur aaj…Abhijeet, Boss dn he laughs on think something - bachhon ki tarah iske peeche bhaagte bhaagte main bhi bachha ban jata hu…bhool jata hu saari tensions…itne saalon mein kaise hamare rishta Senior-Junior se dosti ka ban gya…dost ke roop mein ek chota bhai mil gya mujhe…aur main bahut khush kismat hu ke Daya meri zindagi mein hai…nd he look at Daya dn smile….

**Abhi** - m sorry yaar…meri wajah se itni takleef hui tujhe…

**Daya** - m fine boss…sorry kyu bol rahe ho….shuru to mein ki na…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder - haan bachhon ka to kaam hi ye hota hai… lekin badon ko to samjhna chahye na…he speaks in serious tone…

**Daya **give him angry look - Boss dekho mujhe baar baar aise keh ke aur mat chidao…nd again wipe his watery eye…

**Abhi** smiles wrap arms around him like big brother - are nai chidata mere chote mote Bhai…nd he left him than sat beside him - Daya…Thanks yaar…he speaks in serious tone…

**Daya** raises his eyebrow - abb ye Thanks…kabhi sorry kabhi thanks…kis liye Boss…

**Abhi** rub hand on his hairs - mera chota bhai ban ne ke liye…

**Daya** smirked - wo to mujhe bolna chahye…chota bhai banake khoob maze loot raha hu main…shopping...khana…sab tumhara…Abhi smiles…Daya continues - aur kya chahye mujhe…nd he place palm again on his eye - ye jalan nai hat rahi…

**Abhi** hold his hand - haath hata Daya…Daya remove his hand nd he blow air on his eye…

**Daya** - aah boss kitni zor se karte ho…araam se nai kar sakte…

Abhi narrow his eyes - Daya zayda drama mat kar abb samjha…

**Daya** - hey Bhagwaan kaisa bada bhai diya hai…chota dard se tadap raha hai aur inhe drama lag raha hai…he speaks in teasing tone…

**Abhi** - Daya…agar sach mein dard hota na tujhe to tu ye baton ke teer nai chalata abb…main jaanta hu tu abb theek hai…

**Daya** smiles nd remove hand from his eye - boss…

**Abhi **- bol…

**Daya** move forward nd hug him tightly - thank you boss…Thanks for everything…

**Abhi** look above - thank You God….Thanks for Daya…nd he too hug him tightly…

**Author's note** -

Guys I started it in comic mood but later on it changes into something else…aur mujhe nai pata kuch baat ban rahi hai ya aise hi likh diya…hope u like it…Thanks for reading this dn many Thanks for reading nd reviewing on all other stories….

Take care… Love u all

Ur Kd di :)


End file.
